La Belle et le Fou
by sara.semble
Summary: Bienvenue dans le monde d'un psychopathe. Qui, en apparence, passerait presque pour un ange.
1. Chapter 1

Une fin d'après-midi dans des bois enneigés. Deux personnes de sexe opposé. Dans les airs, une comptine. Tous deux l'entendent. L'un n'écoute pas quand l'autre tend l'oreille. Surprise, elle observe les alentours. Cherchant la source de ce bruit qu'elle discerne avec peine. Assise sur un banc, dos aux arbres blancs, elle écrit :

_« Où commencer et quand conclure. Quelles questions futiles, si on juge. Si on analyse les événements passés. Quand on se rend compte qu'on ne peut interférer avec ceux qui sont amenés à venir. Qu'on ne peut que les vivre. Qu'ils ont déjà été probablement écrits par avance. Qu'on ne fait que suivre un pseudo chemin déjà tracé. Par qui, je vous le demande. J'étais là. Je suis là. Je ne suis plus. Je ne veux plus être. Impuissance. Peur. Colère. Choc. Incompréhension. Nombreux sont les adjectifs qui naviguent dans mes pensées. Mais aucun ne reflètent réellement ce que j'éprouve. Ou peut-être que si. Cet extrait d'un artiste qui ne sera pas cité. Légèrement modifié par mes soins. Quand le ciel s'écroule, sur nos petites étoiles. On se sent si seul, quand le train déraille De la pluie dans mes yeux, quand l'espoir détale. Je pers l'équilibre sur mon propre manège. Sous le soleil d'été, je vois tomber la neige. On ne se moque plus de dieu, quand nos peines nous assiègent. Il y a des jours comme ça, ou rien ne va. Enfermé dans ton mal-être à t'en torturer la tête. Quand l'espoir meurt, pourra-t-il renaître ? Écoute-moi crier, aux portes de l'Enfer. Regarde-moi tomber, sans plus personne derrière. Les personnes qui m'entoure sont guère mieux que moi, je suis donc plus ou moins seule. Et peu à peu, je nous vois perdre nos pétales. On veut seulement s'évader, oublier nos cauchemars..»_

La jeune fille s'interrompt, épuisée. Elle venait d'écrire d'une traite une cinquantaine de pages. Elle referma son exutoire et, sans un regard, sort de son sac l'appareil. Elle se lève. Bien décidée à percer le mystère. Cette mélodie doucereuse qui semble pourtant être une mise en garde. La jeune fille continue son chemin. Ne s'arrêtant que pour prendre quelques photographies. Sa nouvelle passion. Capturer des instants. Elle ne se rend pas compte du danger. Lui est à l'affût du moindre changement d'air, des vols d'oiseaux ou encore, du bruissement des feuillages.

**Promenons-nous dans les bois ...**

_(Le loup la guette. )_

Un début de soirée dans des bois enneigés. Le chasseur et sa proie. Dans les airs, la comptine continue. Chacun continuant leur chemin. On aperçoit une rivière. Aussi calme et lisse que peut l'être une rivière en ce début d'hiver. L'une est triste et tourmentée. L'autre tendu, sentant l'adrénaline monter. L'on peut maintenant entendre les clics du capteur de merveilles. Les craquements des brindilles qui annoncent une présence.

**Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas ...**

_(Le loup est là, devant elle. )_

Sous le regard effrayé de la demoiselle, il sourit. Ils se dévisagent longuement. De taille moyenne, elle porte les cheveux longs et naturellement blonds très bouclés qu'elle lisse chaque matin, consciencieusement. Ils sont depuis quelques temps de couleur rousse. Cela met en valeur sa peau laiteuse, sa fine bouche légèrement rosée, ainsi que ses magnifiques yeux noisette. Comme si ces détails changeaient l'histoire. Elle entrouvre à peine ses lèvres qu'il tire. Elle tombe. Endormie pour un moment. Elle rêve et se revoit enfant tout d'abord, puis quelques mois en arrière. L'homme la traîne. On pourrait presque lire jusque dans ses pensées.

___« _Psychopathe. Je rêve de vous tuer. Tous autant que vous êtes. Sans pitié ni remords. Sans rescapés. Une mise à mort, lente et douloureuse. Vous me supplierez de vous épargner. Psychopathe. Je garderais mon sourire carnassier, sadique. Nous converserons comme le ferait une bande d'amis autour d'une table. Je vous demanderais votre ressenti face à ses événements que vous n'auriez osé penser être possible. Psychopathe. Tout ne sera plus que douleurs et pleurs. Une totale désolation pour une quasi résignation. Le contrôle de votre esprit. Je vous détruirais petit à petit. Cette humiliation vous semblera normale. Méritée. Vous ne verrez plus qu'elle. Effacés ces souvenirs heureux d'une vie passée. Le temps n'aura plus d'emprise sur vos êtres. Puis au moment fatidique, j'assénerais le coup de grâce. Je me détournerais de vous. Ni plus, ni moins. Vous me supplierez de continuer. De ne pas vous abandonner. Et moi, sourire aux lèvres, je vous dirais adieu. Laissant vos esprits mutilés à leur sort. Je suis un Psychopathe. Ayez confiance en moi. Votre sécurité sera ma priorité._»_

Et toujours cette comptine.

**Promenons-nous dans les bois pendant que le loup n'y est pas. **

**Si le loup y était, il nous mangerait ...**

_(Il est trop tard. )_

En cette nuit, le sol en neigé recouvre déjà leurs traces. Le Fou sorti de nulle part et la mystérieuse jeune fille qu'il vient d'enlever. Sans préavis, la comptine s'est arrêtée.


	2. Chapter 2

Des heures plus tard, la jeune fille se réveille en sursaut, pensant avoir fait un cauchemar. L'esprit embrumé et tentant de se souvenir des événements de la veille, elle s'assoie et regarde autour d'elle, lentement, cherchant un objet reconnaissable. Celui niant la réalité. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, espérant se retrouver, comme par magie, dans sa chambre. Mais rien n'y fit. Une vaine tentative pour se rassurer. _«Une cave. Je suis dans une cave. C'est quoi cette chaîne ?_» La demoiselle reste sûre d'elle, pensant sans doute à une mauvaise blague, tente difficilement de se relever, explore le lieu. La jeune fille ne voit rien. L'endroit est sombre. Quand on observe la pièce de plus près, on s'imaginerait être dans une cave. Une sorte de cave très humide. Assez grande pour contenir un lit ainsi qu'une petite table et une chaise. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre. Le peu de lumières filtre de part une énorme porte en bois, fermée de l'extérieur. Les murs semblent être faits de pierre. Au fond, un vieil escalier, rongé par le temps. S'aidant du mur de pierre, lentement, elle monte les marches. Arrivée en haut on l'entend dire :

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plaît, il y a quelqu'un ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Répondez-moi ! Je sais que vous m'entendez ! Pourquoi je suis là ? Et on est où ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Je veux sortir, Laissez-moi sortir ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrez. S'il vous plaît !

Manquant de forces et voyant que, malgré l'ancienneté du lieu seul quelqu'un de l'extérieur pourrait la faire sortir, elle se laisse glisser, la confiance laissant la place au doute. Elle était là, prisonnière, probablement perdue au milieu de nulle part, loin de toute civilisation. A cette pensée, elle se mit alors à pousser de long gémissement. Ses gémissements se transforment peu à peu. Ils deviennent de douces questions d'abord hésitantes, puis enfin des horribles cris d'incompréhension, de colère. La jeune fille devient quasi hystérique. Suivent ensuite des cris de peur. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, terrorisée, essayant de contrôler les tremblements qui la prenaient. La gorge nouée, elle crut qu'elle allait suffoquer. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, les sanglots s'échappèrent. Elle tenta de les contenir. Cailyn ne voulait en aucun cas donner l'impression qu'elle abandonnait la partie. Donner l'avantage à son ravisseur. Chose inutile, quand on y pense.

Les semaines passent sans qu'elle eue aucune réponse. Elle était seule avec elle-même. Les journées s'enchaînèrent avec pour seuls bruits, les échanges de plateaux, rendu quasi remplis. La jeune fille était souvent dans les vapes. Le peu qu'elle mangeait était drogué. Pour ses besoins le trône au fond de la pièce suffisait. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur son ravisseur. Mais avec l'éblouissante lumière, la jeune fille le distingua à peine. Instinctivement, elle se recroquevilla au fond de la pièce. Le ravisseur tira sévèrement sur la chaîne entravant la jeune fille, celle-ci se cogna la tête. Souriant, il lui dit :

_ Viens. Une douche s'impose. Ta chambre, on dirait celle d'un ours en hibernation.

Il rigole de sa blague quand elle répond :

_ Pas ma chambre.

La regardant sournoisement il répliqua :

_ Plus de questions? Après un mois ici, des jérémiades à gogo et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Viens. Répéta-t-il.

Sans un mot, la demoiselle le suit au travers d'un long couloir. Ils montent un escalier puis tombent sur un autre couloir. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, la jeune fille se retrouve dans une petite salle de bain. Elle prit son temps. Mille et une questions tournent dans sa tête. Se retrouvant face au miroir, elle ne se reconnaît pas. Sa magnifique chevelure rousse est emmêlée, ses yeux noisettes, vifs à l'origine, sont désormais ternes et enfoncés dans leurs orbites. De longs cernes la défigurent. Malgré le fait d'être surveillée, (son bourreau l'attendait derrière la porte), cette douche forcée lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner en cellule quand il l'arrêta :

_ Suit moi. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Le geôlier entraîne sa captive au fond du couloir et entrouvre une porte. Il s'écarte et lui demande de l'ouvrir. Hésitante, elle obéit. Surprise, la jeune fille se laisse tomber au sol. Devant elle, la copie confirme de son ancienne chambre. Identique jusqu'à la photo d'elle et de ses amis posée sur une petite table de chevet en bois, tagué d'écritures. Son carnet ainsi que son appareil photo posés sur le lit. Elle resta assise, sans voix. Seules ses larmes desquelles on sentait son désespoir, rompaient ce silence glacial. De longues minutes s'écoulaient, chacun jaugeait l'autre.

_ Regarde-moi et parle-moi ! Souviens-toi de qui tu es. Et tu seras libre. Plus ou moins. Dis-moi ma douce. Libère toi de ces chaînes invisibles. Dis-moi qui tu es. Qui tu étais. Raconte-moi ta vie d'avant. La poésie de ton âme. Tes souhaits et ambitions. Crie-moi ta rage d'être ici, avec moi, enfermée. Car tu m'as reconnue n'est-ce pas ? Raconte-moi la haine que tu éprouves à mon égard face à ton amour d'une vie passée, d'une vie rêvée. Ton animosité. Ta colère. La tristesse face à ceux qui t'ont laissée tomber. Car ils t'ont tous oubliée tu sais. Je les ai débarrassés d'un poids. Fait face à la réalité. Parle-moi. Rebelle-toi. Tu verras qu'ainsi, ensuite tu te sentiras mieux. Et peut-être avanceras-tu ?

L'homme fait une pause. Elle évite son regard, bouillonne d'un sentiment nouveau, qu'elle n'arrive cependant pas à identifier. Il la regarde minutieusement, sauvagement puis reprend:

_ Réponds moi. Ou je te torturerais au point de te rendre méconnaissable.

De nouveau le silence. Il guette la moindre de ses réactions mais celle-ci ne laisse rien transparaître. « Oubliée. Ils m'ont tous oubliée. Je n'existe plus. Tu es fière n'est-ce pas ? Rien ne prouve que tu dis vrai. Je te faisais confiance. Ils te font encore confiance. Tu ne peux pas me faire plus de mal qu'actuellement. Essais toujours, pour voir. »

La jeune fille lui répondit :

_ Non.

Puis sans un regard, elle se lève et, entre dans ce lieu imposé, cet endroit maudit lui servant de nouvelle pièce à vivre, la plupart du temps. La jeune fille se refusait à tout rappel d'avant. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas s'y souvenir cela faisait trop mal. Mais malgré elle, uns à uns les souvenirs resurgirent. Contre toute attente, elle se vit faire un retour en arrière. Ces quelques mois lui parurent une vie entière.


End file.
